Demons
by ThatRandomHunter
Summary: Sam and Ruby are married, and on a hunting trip, Sam gets severely hurt and is in a coma. Now his wife has to try to wake him up. Completely non-plot related fluff. Oneshot.


**Here's a completely non-plot relatEd fluff story for you :)**

**I don't own Supernatural.**

It had been three years since Ruby had told Sam Lilith was the final seal, and they hadn't started the apocalypse. They had realized that they loved each other. At first, Dean did not like it one bit, but over time, he came to terms and accepted Ruby into the family. And it had been one year since the younger Winchester boy married a demon. Everything had been going great, and Ruby was just cleaning up the dishes in the motel room when her phone rang, Dean on the caller i.d.  
"Ruby, something happened, Sam is hurt, he's hurt bad Rubes. I'm taking him to the hospital, I'll text you the address. Please come soon, he needs you, Ruby, he needs you." Dean said over the phone.  
"I'm on my way right now." Ruby said in a hurry, starting her car and driving twenty over the speed limit. When she got to the hospital, Dean was in the waiting room waiting for her. She walked in the door, wiping some tears from her eyes. Dean stood up when he saw her.  
"This is my sister in law, Sam's wife." He told the nurse standing by the door. She nodded and let them in. When Ruby caught sight of her husband on the hospital bed unconscious, she rushed over to the bedside.  
"Sam..." She said, sobbing silently.  
"Doc says he's got it pretty had in his head. He's also in a coma, as you can see. Ruby... they don't know if he's gonna wake up." Dean informed her. She nodded, still crying. Ruby sat there at his side for the rest of the day, and at midnight, Dean started yawning. Ruby climbed into the side of the bed, putting Sam's arm around her.  
"See, baby? I'm here, I'm here and I love you. Sammy, you gotta wake up for me...please...come back to me, baby, come back..." She murmured, crying softly again. Dean put two chairs together to make a makeshift bed for himself. The nurse brought in a pillow and a blanket for Dean.  
"Mrs. Winchester? Would you like a pillow or blanket?" A nurse asked Ruby.  
"No thank you, I'll just stay here on the bed." She replied. The nurse nodded.  
"You know, he can still hear you, it might help to talk to him." The nurse said and left.  
Ruby started to sing him their song.  
"When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold, when your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood runs stale..." Ruby choked back a sob.  
"I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come." She felt Sam's arm flinch. She gasped, and continued singing. "When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get to close, it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide." She sang, wiping stray tears with her sleeve.  
"R-Ruby?" Sam whispered weakly.  
"Sam!" She exclaimed, hugging him gently and pressing the button for a nurse. "I knew you'd come back to me." She whispered and snuggled up closer to him.  
"I promised I always would, baby." He murmured.  
"I love you." She said.  
"I love you too, sweetheart." Sam replied as the doctor walked in, waking Dean up.  
"Sam, you're awake!"Dean voiced as the doctor checked Sam's vitals.  
"He needs to stay in here another week, just under observation." The doctor informed, smiled and left.  
"When did you wake up?" Dean asked.  
"He woke up about five minutes ago." Ruby answered for him.  
"I heard you talking the whole time, and then you sang to me...and when you asked me to come back, I knew I had the strength to wake up." Sam told Ruby. Ruby smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips, buried her head in his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

**The song is Demons by Imagine Dragons, which I also do not own.**


End file.
